muulocfandomcom-20200213-history
Rendmoor City
Rendmoor City is the capital of Rodrum hold. Quests * Caedric Pael kill ** Retrieve Etherstone from Moorhall vault for Tabula Etheria. * Recover book for Allric **Book is kept within Moorhall Manor Locations *'The Bloodfort:' The Bloodfort was known as Moorhall Manor for centuries before the coup by Caedric Pael over the Peters family. The foundations of the fort trace back thousands of years to the beginnings of the Kingdom of Sildredge, and Wiran Beloth himself is said to have stayed within its walls. It is an organically developed complex, expanded and renovated many times as Rodrum grew in wealth and importance. Much of the facade has since been painted a deep crimson since Pael's coup and much of the construction infrastructure that had been in the process of building more of the castle sits idle. Deep within the vault of the fort lies the Etherstone, a stone that grants the power to pass through the ethereal plane. *'Rendmoor Grange: '''Farmer's union building. Headed by Stoder Holt, a human male, the Grange is the trading capital of Rodrum for the hundreds of farmers throughout the region. Stoder is suspicious of non-humans and *'Peters' Mill: King Hamish Peters was in the process of constructing the most elaborate windmill seen in the Kingdom of Sildredge, which was later dismantled and left to rot by Caedric Pael. The bowels of the mill house a hideout of the Tabula Etheria, run by Thunk Twotooth. *'''The Cracked Mug: Run by Damay Gladden, female Halfling, retired thief. Famous shellfish with blue cheese. Players met Gordian Redfoot, dwarf priest of Dugmaren, traveling to Mordinhaft. Met Rancis Dere, human mercenary, ex-guard. *'Frone's Dockside:' Run by gnome Frone Aberdeen *'Academy of Rendmoor:' Allric, an elf male scholar works here along with his pet rat Ellyn. Allric is looking for a book called "The Rise and Fall of the Kingdom of Sildredge" within the halls of Moorhall Manor. *'The Strongest Flagon:' Run by human male Willem Marte, outside king's court, racist and bad. *'Crebre & Milas' Elixirs:' Run by elf male and daughter. Shipments have been hard to come buy, willing to pay for potions. Oil of Darkness 65G, Health Potion 15G, Potion of Waterbreathing 25G, Potion of Owlbear Strength 100G *'Mage's Bluster:' Closed and boarded up magic shop. *'Greyleaf Tower:' Danathin Greyleaf, elf male wizard, resided in this tower until it was sacked and burned by Caedric Pael's men. Friend of Allric at Academy, worked with King Hamish Peters and the Tabula Etheria. **Grimoire of Automata: Robbie Rete's book describing automatons of Quorrim, written in Gnomish. Describes various bipedal warforged automatons and recent literature on subject, hundreds of years old. PC can learn to understand Automata language, discover knowledge about sunken island. **Libram of Duri: Locked by magic, only opens at light of first sun. Teaches arcane lock and blindness. **Slates of Issan: One of the Slates of Issan, engraved and written in abyssal, slates describe the passage of the city of Issan over the sea from Zimesh to the deserts of Beloth. Slates are keys to city.